day 28 - i yearn for you
by Aosei Rzhevsky Devushka
Summary: Wajah Sakura ketika kesal, adalah salah satu yang menjadi favorit Deidara. Bohong sekali jika ia bilang ia tak menginginkan wanita itu. Deidara ingin. Sangat. Hanya saja, ia tahu, bahwa si wanita merah muda, tak akan bisa ia gapai. [ untuk #Octoberabble2018 ]


_**disclaimer:**_ _Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, but this story is purely mine._

 _ **warning(s):**_ _no-plot/plotless, AU, typo(s), and other stuff(s)._

 _ **note:**_ ini bagian dari _challenge_ Octoberabble 2018, yang _prompt_ -nya diambil dari _prompt_ Inktober.

 _prompt day_ _28_ _:_ _i yearn for_ _you._

* * *

 _don't like? don't read._

selamat membaca :'3

* * *

 **.**

 **i yearn for you**

 **.**

 **.**

"Malam ini, aku mau black russian!"

Deidara sudah memperhatikan Sakura sejak wanita itu tiba di bar dengan derap-derap penuh gesa; tampak begitu tak sabar untuk segera duduk, memesan segelas black russian, kemudian membuang setumpuk sampah duka. Mungkin.

Sebab, bila dilihat dari raut cerah pada wajah tirus wanita itu, Deidara sudah bisa menyimpulkan bahwa si teman pembawa sampah duka tak akan membawa kisah kelam apa pun malam ini.

Atau bisa juga, penyebab cerahnya wajah wanita itu adalah kehadiran sosoknya di sini.

Deidara tahu sekali bahwa Sakura benar-benar menyukainya—tidak, wanita itu benar-benar mencintainya. Sakura memang tidak pernah mengatakan apa pun soal perasaan yang ia miliki; tidak sedikit pun. Hanya saja, Deidara bisa tahu. Ia bisa membaca wanita itu bak buku terbuka.

Entah karena Deidara memang terlalu jenius, atau tingkah polah Sakura saja yang terlalu mudah untuk dibaca, atau …

karena Deidara sudah memperhatikan Sakura begitu banyak—bahkan terlalu banyak, dan masih akan terus ia perhatikan.

Mungkin, opini terakhir adalah yang paling benar di antara ketiganya. Sebab, Deidara tak pernah menyangkal tiap-tiap perasaan yang datang ke hatinya. Ia menyukai wanita itu.

Bahkan sejak hari pertama ia melihatnya di bar dengan kepala terkulai di atas meja.

"Deidara!"

Pria pirang itu tersentak sedikit; suara sopran Sakura ketika memanggil nama depannya, berhasil membuat lamun-lamunnya buyar seketika.

"Hmm?" Ia merespons dengan satu gumaman singkat yang tipikal.

Wanita pemilik manik zamrud itu tersenyum lebar dan begitu ceria, dengan ponsel di tangan kanan, serta kamera yang menyala. Deidara menghela napas.

Ia sudah tahu apa yang Sakura inginkan setelah ini.

"Kau tentu sadar bahwa kita belum pernah berfoto bersama, 'kan? Ayo, sini! Kau tak boleh menolak!" Netra beningnya berbinar-binar. "Lagipula, pria arogan sepertimu kurasa tak mungkin benci kamera?" Ada senyum bangga terkulum di bibir kecil wanita itu.

Sakura tak salah. Deidara memang tak pernah membenci kamera seperti layaknya kebanyakan pria yang tak suka atau sering menolak untuk berfoto dengan wanitanya.

Tunggu.

Wanitanya?

Ah. Siapa yang peduli? Toh, Sakura juga sudah bisa dianggap sebagai wanitanya, resmi atau tidak. Ia tak peduli juga. Deidara memang sama sekali tidak membenci kamera, apalagi bila ada si wanita musim semi di sebelahnya sebagai hasil potret akhir.

Pria itu menyeringai. "Kau pasti sangat mengagumiku, hm?"

Sakura mendelik sinis. "Tidak, ya. Brengsek."

Tetap saja, sulit sekali baginya untuk tidak menggoda wanita itu dan membuat emosinya tersulut. Ia tak tahu apakah ini kelainan atau bukan, namun ia senang sekali tiap melihat wanita itu termakan oleh ujar-ujarnya yang provokatif. Wajah Sakura ketika kesal, merupakan salah satu favorit Deidara.

Wajah-wajahnya yang lain adalah favoritnya di waktu-waktu yang berbeda pula.

Gampangnya, ia menyukai apa pun yang ada pada wanita itu. Entah itu sikapnya yang sering kali mengamuk, atau tingkahnya yang begitu bar-bar, atau mata bulatnya yang selalu berbinar (atau kelam setiap ada sampah duka), atau suaranya yang terlampau melengking hingga sering kali Deidara berharap pendengarannya tak rusak terlalu cepat, atau gelak tawanya yang begitu lepas.

Bohong sekali bila Deidara mengatakan bahwa ia tidak menginginkan Sakura. Deidara menginginkannya. Sangat. Deidara ingin wanita itu ada di sisinya. Deidara ingin wanita itu ada tiap kali ia menciptakan seni-seni terhebatnya. Deidara ingin wanita itu ada untuk menghangatkan ranjangnya di tengah malam yang dingin. Deidara ingin wanita itu ada untuk ia kagumi sendiri.

Maka dari itu, Deidara akan menghabiskan malam ini (dan malam-malam berikutnya) dengan terus-menerus memperhatikan si wanita cantik; apa saja, tak akan luput dari iris langitnya yang memesona.

Karena ia tahu, ia tak akan bisa memiliki Sakura.

Tidak dengan sisa-sisa waktu yang ia miliki.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **end.**_

* * *

 _ **another note:**_

terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini :'3  
fiksi ini saya tulis untuk kepuasan pribadi semata. namun kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan agar saya bisa menulis lebih baik lagi ke depannya :'3

 _so … mind to review? :'3_

 _sincerely,_  
 **Aosei RD.**


End file.
